Reloaded Companion Fic & Character Sheet
by wolfsrun
Summary: This is a companion fic for Reloaded. It contains side stories that give a different perspective of the events in Reloaded. It also contains the character sheet for the main story, Reloaded. This will list stats, skills, and attributes of Harry and any eventual partners he may have. They will match up chapter by chapter exactly, so please read the Reloaded chapter first!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Rated M for language, graphic content, and adult situations. Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Chapter 1: A Strange Turn Companion + End of Chapter (EoC) Stats**

 **A/N: The purpose of this story is to be a companion fic to my story** ** _Reloaded._** **Due to guidelines, I cannot post a non-story entry. So, to combat that guideline I will post short stories from alternative points of view to go along with my chapters. The main purpose of this fic, however, will remain to disclose Harry's stats, skills, and attributes from the end of each chapter.**

 **To that end, you, as the reader, must remember that this story is best read after reading the corresponding chapter in** ** _Reloaded_** **. They will match up exactly. Chapter 2 on this story will be based on an alternative point of view from chapter 2 in** ** _Reloaded_** **, and Harry's stats, skills, and attributes will be based on where he stands at the end of the** ** _Reloaded_** **chapter.**

* * *

It had been a long night in the Hog's Head Inn. A long night that one giant of a man had utilized every moment of to get thoroughly pissed in the most efficient way possible.

"Bar'ender! Anozzer!"

Aberforth Dumbledore, owner and proprietor of the Inn walked up to the counter while polishing a dirty mug with an even dirtier rag. Not that he cared. It was a good thing that health regulations were a foreign concept in the Wizarding World.

"I think you've had enough Hagrid. You're a big lad, but I think 76 shots of Ogden's is a bit much for anyone. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut you off."

Hagrid's eye's bulged at that as he bellowed, "Cutmeroff! I've nut haddernuff yet! I'ze enough when I sayz enough!"

It had been a trying time for the entire wizarding world. The war had seen many friends and family members forever gone, and with word of the war's end being announced over the wireless, many had taken to the streets in celebration. Hagrid had taken to the pubs.

Outside fireworks could be heard going off, and the sound of a celebratory orgy could be heard from down the street at Madam Puddifoot's. Aberforth had always wondered about Puddifoot. He may have to swing by after closing.

As Hagrid began to rant in an unintelligible slurring gibberish, a plain looking barn owl swooped in and landed on the counter before Hagrid. This caused him to pause mid-rant as he began to squint in confusion at the nocturnal avian that proffered it's foreleg to him.

After a long minute, comprehension began to dawn, and Hagrid untied the missive from the extended leg with fumbling fingers. Soon a disgruntled owl could be seen leaving the Hog's Head as Hagrid squinted again and confusion reasserted itself.

Aberforth sighed at this and held up his hand. "Here, let me."

After accepting the offered letter, Aberforth read aloud, "Hagrid, my friend, the most wonderful thing has occurred, as you no doubt already know. Harry Potter has vanquished the Dark Lord, and given us all a chance at peace and prosperity. I am writing you to tell you that just because the Dark Lord is gone doesn't mean all of his supporters are gone. Please continue to exercise restraint and caution as we try and take this chance we have been given to create a true and lasting peace."

At this, Aberforth paused and raised an eyebrow at Hagrid over the top of the letter.

"Wut?"

"Nevermind," he mumbled before returning to the letter. "There is one task I must ask of you, my friend. More so than anyone else, Harry Potter remains at risk due to the Death Eater remnants that still prowl the streets. I must relocate him to his relatives where I can establish powerful wards to protect him. Unfortunately, I must ask you to aid me in this task as it is unsafe for infants to travel by floo or apparition. I hope you will use that fine looking motorized bicycle I noticed you riding when you first brought him to me. We need to get him under the wards as soon as possible, so please swing by the medical ward at Hogwarts to pick him up from Poppy. He needs to be taken to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. This is just outside of London, so it might be a bit of a drive. I am going on ahead to set up the wards and meet Minerva who is already on site looking over things. I look forward to seeing you and young Harry again soon! Sincerely, Albus."

Slowly, Aberforth lowered the letter to look at Hagrid. It took a solid minute before the spark of comprehension lit in his glazed eyes.

"Roit! Gotta get upter Hoggerwarts!"

"Hagrid…"Aberforth tried to explain with a patient tone. "I really don't think you are up to driving right now."

"Bugger 'at! I'ze got a misshun!"

"Hagrid…" He tried again, only to be cut off as Hagrid abruptly stood up while stumbling a bit over his stool.

"Donchu wurry Hurry! I get you safey!"

And with that, Hagrid barged out of the Hog's Head while knocking another patron out cold with one of his recklessly flailing arms. A moment later, Aberforth heard the crash of a trash bin, the screech of a cat, then the roar of an engine and squealing tires.

Aberforth looked around the room for a moment. The only remaining patron was unconscious thanks to Hagrid.

"I guess I might as well see how things are going over at Puddifoot's."

* * *

 **And without further ado, Baby Harry's stats!**

 **Akf#49(L%922lfkklA3**

 **Job:** aW$%Gat

 **Title:** C &&^d9F#$

 **Age:** 1

 **Lv.** 1 ~ **Exp:** 0/100

 **HP=** A5W$trzA/ A5W$trzA

 **MP=** vmR8)64^g/ vmR8)64^g

 **STR=** 0 (#)= SS34 + -

 **DEX=** 0 (#)= LvF% + -

 **VIT =** 0 (#)= aEt4 + -

 **CHR=** 69 (#)=S$zfg + -

 **INT =** 81 (#)= L5##45 + -

 **WIS=** 1 (#)= Cft^+ -

 **LCK=** 666 (#)= aW3! + -

 **Points to distribute: (a#43Sf)**

 **Money:** **Zt#$2**

 **So, as you can see Baby Harry's stats are glitched all to hell. Don't worry though! This is only chapter 1, and at this point in time everything is destabilized due to the soul merger. Things will start making sense in the next chapter. Promise!**


End file.
